


Малагенья

by WTF Inglourious Basterds 2021 (fandom_Tarantino)



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, Doomed Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of Violence, Mentions of War, Philosophy, Surreal, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tarantino/pseuds/WTF%20Inglourious%20Basterds%202021
Summary: ...и тут их дороги расходятся.
Relationships: Dieter Hellstrom/Archie Hicox
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты высокого рейтинга Inglourious Basterds 2021





	Малагенья

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [DEAD DOGS ENTERTAINMENT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058894) by [WTF Inglourious Basterds 2021 (fandom_Tarantino)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tarantino/pseuds/WTF%20Inglourious%20Basterds%202021). 



> #np Deutsch Nepal — Institution  
> #np Deutsch Nepal — Victum Vermis

I

  


_Это — не Луизиана больше, а ресторан, где Шошанна встретила Геббельса, а Геббельс — свою погибель. В безвылазной посмертной тьме манекены рассажены по местам. Их ноги гноит гангрена, пальцы искривлены гидравлическим прессом окопной рутины, ногти синеют от русского холода, головы разбиты: стекают и капают, мешая ликвор с вином и бархатом скатертей. Вместо Вагнера тонко играет эолова арфа. На распутье между забвением и вечностью войны двое — самые живые из всех собравшихся мертвецов — в свете свечей продолжают спорить._

  


II

  


— Где-то Рай, может, и есть, — язвительно подметил Дитер, придавливая большим пальцем трахею Хиккокса, — но явно не здесь и мы там уже не будем.

  


— Даже если, — возразил он, откинувшись назад, — почему мы не можем представить?

  


Дитер оценил обнажённое горло, как мясо на рынке на развес. Ни погонов, ни мундира — нацистского или британского: голая кожа, бродящие от напряжения мышцы и кадык под ней, воспалённо краснеющий след от верёвки. Геенна огненная была удивительна и нелогична — он давно ликвидировал, устранил дыхание Арчи, но сердце продолжило качать кровь. Дитер обвёл языком странгуляционную борозду, добрался до аорты и вытянул пульс, словно устрицу из ракушки.

  


Теперь его собственное сердце билось за двоих.

  


— Вы вообще о чём? Представляйте что хотите, — отмахнулся он, удивлённый синхронным стуком в ушах. — Только мне не рассказывайте, это ведь только фантазии, а я, как вы знаете, не люблю фантазии. Мы в Аду — и с этим надо бы смириться.

  


Арчи усмехнулся.

  


_В пустой черепной коробке — свищет, плеть ветров избивает небо, растекаются, как гематомы, галактики. Только он закрывает глаза, позволяя нежным векам трепетать снаружи, — тьма топит небо, чёрный, красный и чёрный, чёрный на тёмно-бордовом, четыре тёмных отметины на красном, восхитительные полотна Ротко, которых он не увидел воочию. Пока Хельштром упрекает его в эскапизме, он думает, что там, в Раю, есть окошечко в мир людей, позволяющее смотреть современные фильмы и гулять по галереям картин._

  


— Ох, как бы вы разочаровались, — зашипел Хельштром, прикусывая нежную кожу под подбородком и задумчиво вслушиваясь в оттенки чужих мыслей. — Современное кино не заслуживает внимания.

  


Арчи дёрнулся от слабой приглушённой боли, возвращённый в мучительный мир:

  


— Откуда вам знать, товарищ майор?

  


— Видите ли, — Дитер оторвался от изучения фасциальных покровов и взглянул прямо в бесстрашные голубые глаза, подёрнутые пеленой, — в формате адской пытки вам его не показывают, а мне — в том же формате — наоборот.

  


III

  


Черные кони  
и темные души  
в ущельях гитары  
бродят.

  


IV

  


— В Раю мы уже не будем, — как ни в чём не бывало завёл любимую шарманку Дитер, слизнув с пальцев последнюю каплю спермы. Посторгазменно-спокойный, он провёл Арчи по линии челюсти и пробежался по губам. Тот дрогнул бровью. — …я хорошо работаю языком, вы знаете, руки теперь чистые. Не смотрите на меня так, будто я котёнка расчленил, — лучше ответьте: вечные муки или забвение? Ваш выбор, гаупт-штурм-фюрер?

  


— Я так или иначе остаюсь в другой роли, — подметил он. — Я ведь теперь в мундире.

  


— Верно, — в грубоватом обычно голосе не было недовольства — только лень, сытая и презрительная. — И с рогами.

  


Они замолчали.

  


— Позвольте уточнить, — нарушил тишину Арчи, — о ком мы?

  


— А какая разница? Может, Бригитта фон Хаммерсмарк, может, Франческа Мондино, может, Хуго Штиглиц, — Дитер высунулся из-за его плеча и оглядел ресторан. Который день подряд они трахались среди мертвецов: с каждым разом вуайеристская авантюра приносила всё меньше удовольствия и всё больше разочарования. — Я встретил парочку старых знакомых, пока пытался узнать: что мне делать с тем, что я постепенно, м, растворяюсь?

  


— Растворяетесь?

  


— Теряю мысли, теряю хватку.

  


— Так наши дороги расходятся, штурм-банн-фюрер?

  


— Ну конечно, — тяжело вздохнул Дитер и слез с колен Хиккокса, получив редкую возможность взглянуть на него сверху вниз. Всё, что он хотел, он уже получил здесь, и Арчи, ослеплённый оргазменной вспышкой, даже не представлял, что именно. Дотронувшись до широкого подбородка, Дитер собрал дань с искусанных щёк: по линии челюсти текли капли крови, — пока ты… вы играетесь с новой формой, я должен спасать свою задницу от забвения. Вы в «Луизиане» искали славу — и вот она вам, сидите в Аду хоть вечность, а я за славой никогда не гнался. Никто не знал и не узнает вашими молитвами, кто такой штурмбаннфюрер Дитер Хельштром, и главной мразью он тоже никогда не старался быть, и притворяться, что не мразь, тоже не старался.

  


— Чего же он хотел? — уточнил Арчи, будто ему было дело: за стенами ресторана лицемеры в свинцовых мантиях ждали его извращённого разума, как не ждали газеты его разгромных статей.

  


— Хорошего скотча, хорошего секса и процветающей Германии, — застёгивая ремень, отрапортовал Дитер. — Я не существую без дела, без… Что такое дазайн, представляете?

  


Арчи хохотнул.

  


— Зачем вам был нужен Хайдеггер в гестаповских пыточных? На вашем месте я читал бы де Сада.

  


— Какие к чертям собачьим гестаповские пыточные? А вы теперь, принарядившись, откажетесь от психоанализа с Пабстом? — Дитер удивлённо поднял брови в ответ на кивок. Чем короче становилась свеча на столе, тем ярче выступали трупные пятна на скулах Арчи, тем быстрее плавились губы, тем торопливее тёк по вискам липкий ликвор. Он застывал в фатальной подвешенности, как и все в ресторане, — или так казалось одному только Хельштрому? — Печально.

  


— Жизнь меняется, когда приходит безнаказанность. Вам ли не знать?

  


— Мне ли.

  


— Ах, верно, — аристократические пальцы вдруг сомкнулись вокруг чужого запястья: затянуть в пучину, ограбить, украсть бесценное время, — вы считали себя законом, но…

  


— Ничего не хочу слышать.

  


V

  


Запахли солью  
и женской кровью  
соцветия зыби  
нервной.

  


VI

  


— И всё же, штурм-банн-фюрер, сделайте прощальный подарок — расскажите прежде, чем уйти: зачем вам Хайдеггер? И Лорка? И даже Бодлер — вы читали его, раз так резко судите людей за невинные, в общем-то, предпочтения?

  


Усталый вздох.

  


— Будем честны. Нигде не пригождалось, кроме разговоров с вами.

  


Тихий треск: у немого свидетеля драмы отпало закостенелое ухо и покатилось в паркетную щель — на корм чумным крысам, ждущим нового часа.

  


— Вы родились не в то время и не в том месте, Дитер. Что ж. Удачи в вашей борьбе с забвением. Я буду ждать вас, если всё выйдет как надо, и ждать при полном параде.

  


Щёлк! Барабан прокрутился, как в Луизиане, и застыл. Стрелять было поздно. Давно.

  


— Будем реалистами: мы уже не встретимся, но я просто не могу сидеть на месте и ждать неизбежного сложа руки — это против моей натуры.

  


Хрус-с-ст — долгий, протяжный, точно под тяжестью лет надломился мирской остов.

  


— Тогда — прощайте, герр Хельштром.

  


Гудок!

  


— Карета подана, очевидно. Прощайте, сэр Хиккокс.

  


VII

  


Он выходит.

  


VIII

  


Смерть остаётся в таверне.

  


IX

  


_Мор и Голод обедают в помпезном ресторане бездумными руками гнилых подмастерий Войны, — Хиккокс смотрит на трапезу, слушая тонущий в ветре шаг, и ненадолго смыкает веки. Чёрный и красный, кровавый и мерзкий, мины и пули в почве пшеничных полей, воронки сбитых самолётов, поля без пшеницы — выжженные, — всё то, что он ни разу не лицезрел наяву. Марш израненных батальонов, рядами стремящихся в клокочущую лавяную пропасть, — к нему, мучителю-денди, в объятия. Немецкие актриски-предательницы с хрупкими спинами, на которые так приятно класть ноги, с криком падающие туда же. Без сердца в груди — легко. Без дыхания в лёгких — просто. Он накидывает мундир, пропахший насквозь сигаретами Хельштрома, и отправляется вслед: в Аду всегда есть чем заняться._


End file.
